When The Right One Comes Along
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: Fresh off being left at the alter by Rayna and Sadie being run out of town Luke has decided it best not to get involved with women anymore that is until he meets Sierra Sage an up and coming R&B singer at Jade Saint James show. And theirs just something about her even though their so different will Luke go wheels up with this rising star or be left standing on the runway


**Chapter 1: Wheels Up**

Luke stands back stage at the Jade Saint John concert adjusting his cowboy hat. He had agreed somewhat apprehensively to meet Jade Saint John as a favor to Jeff he had always done right by him for him for the most part and for that he figured why not help the guy out. He starts scraping his boots across the floor growing slightly impatient when all up the sudden Jade walks up a younger girl walking beside her.

With her gentle caramel complection with shoulder length black curly hair with a curvy physique hugged tightly by a black v neck dark wash jeans and black and white Jordan's she definitely looked like she fit in at this concert with all these pop princess's as Luke liked to call them. "Luke Wheeler its an honor to finally meet the king of country I'm a huge fan.." Jade says smiling as she walks up to him having showered and changed clothes "Well I have to say I would have never figured you'd be a Luke Wheeler fan, but my son Colt tells me it's a really big deal.." Luke says smiling back at her figured it best to play nice even if the music he had heard tonight wasn't exactly his taste. "Well believe it or not I'm still a country girl at heart I only choose Pop because Jeff told me it'd be more popular.." Jade says sighing at the conversation she had had with her then fiancée all those years ago to move to L.A and pursue the pop scene as she stick's her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Well we all have our calling I guess.." Luke says smiling sympathetically even he understood at times being pushed by others to be something your not no matter how much you want to fight it He glances over still keeping an eye on the other girl their was just something about her that was keeping his keeping his attention. "The cowboy is right you are killing it right now, I mean didn't you hear all those fans screaming your name.." Her companion says placing her hand on Jade's shoulder sympathetically when Colt walks up seeing Jade and the other girl "Oh my God Jade Saint John and Sierra Sage I'm a huge fan of both of you.." Colt says smiling from ear to ear having just met two girls who he respected so much as an artist sure his Dad was big in country and so he had been around other famous singers before but those type of singers weren't really his thing.

"Well it's nice to know I actually have fans. " Sierra says modestly smiling at the younger Wheeler sometimes she felt as though her success was just a fluke and she had no business being worshiped as much as she was by people like Luke's son. "Well I apologize for not knowing you I'm sure my boy will educate me later.." Luke says watching his sons idol worship he didn't exactly get his boys taste in music hell it all sounded kind of strange to him but he at least liked the fact his oldest had picked up an interest in music "It's okay Sierra's just being modest she's a pretty big deal herself especially being nominated for new artist of the year by the American Music awards.." Jade says taking her turn at being the encouraging friend knowing just how hard Sierra had been working long nights in the studio crashing on her couch after late night writing sessions. "She's right your an amazing artist too you're music is so sick.." Colt says nodding at Sierra as he places his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"I'm guessing sick is a good thing.." Luke says chuckling as he leans against the wall having spent enough time around his son to have picked up on some of the phrases he liked to use most often "Yes it's a very good thing, tell you what Colt I'm in town recording a duet with Thomas Rhett, you and your Dad should come by and hang out.." Sierra says hoping that Colt would accept the R&B stars invite giving her more time to interact with the older cowboy standing in front of her without sounding so obvious. "That would be amazing can I invite my girlfriend Maddie?" Colt asks knowing Maddie would flip at the opportunity to hang out with Sierra Sage and listen to her record some tracks "Sure the more the merrier what'd you say cowboy?" Sierra says winking at Luke taking to time to get a good look at him for an older guy she had to admit he didn't look it "Well I don't see why not might give me a chance to catch up with Thomas plus it might be kinda nice to hear the voice that's impressed my son so much.." Luke says smiling genuinely he figured it be a fun time for Colt and Maddie plus a good chance to talk to Sierra maybe find out a little more about her.

The way he figured it why not get Father of the Year award and have a little fun himself at the same time besides it had been weeks since he'd been in a studio having not found any inspiration to cut his remaining tracks after Sadie left town abruptly leaving him in the dust."Alright let me give you my number you can shoot me a text and we'll set something up.."' Sierra says as Luke grabs his phone out of his back pocket handing it to her "Oh man this is gonna be so awesome I gotta go find Maddie.." Colt says grinning before rushing off to find his girlfriend and tell her the amazing news "Thanks I do believe you've made my boy's year.." Luke says as she hands him his phone back his hand lingering for just a moment against her skin sending an unexplainable charge through him.

"No problem I'll see you around cowboy, come on Jade let's go get some pizza.." Sierra says turning to her friend who had been quiet the last few minutes taking in the back and forth the country king and her friend seemed to be having with her friend "Alright so awesome to meet you Luke.." Jade says smiling as they turn and walk away back down the hall. "Alright you girls enjoy your pizza.." Luke says checking out Sierra's ass for just a minute once he knew neither girl was looking not knowing Sierra had been putting a little extra sway in her step just for him. Maybe Jeff wasn't such an idiot after all. He thought as he watched them walk away before turning to go look for his two young charges..

 **I hope y'all liked this first chapter I haven't written for Nashville before but after watching a lot of Season 3 and watching Luke watch Rayna drifting away from him before calling off their wedding and then getting close to Sadie before watching her drive out of his life to deal with her demons. I figured he could use a happy ending thus this unconventional love story was born feel free to tell me what y'all think more coming soon**


End file.
